<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Рецепт будничной катастрофы by Peonytellar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926192">Рецепт будничной катастрофы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peonytellar/pseuds/Peonytellar'>Peonytellar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humans AU, M/M, OOC, no magic, Современность, сюжет посторенный на готовке</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peonytellar/pseuds/Peonytellar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>– Ты умеешь готовить? Потому что я – нет.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Рецепт будничной катастрофы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Когда же Аполлон в сопровождении муз появляется в сонме богов на светлом Олимпе, и раздаются звуки его кифары и пение муз, тогда замолкает всё на Олимпе, — он говорил медленно, загадочно, слегка опустив голову вниз. Незаметно поправив вечно спадающий с плеча краешек простыни, повязанной поверх рубашки на манер хитона, Юлиан взмахнул своим самодельным кадуцеем*. Дети с передних парт восторженно выдохнули. — Забывает Арес о шуме кровавых битв, не сверкает молния в руках тучегонителя Зевса, боги забывают раздоры, мир и тишина воцаряются на Олимпе. Даже орел Зевса опускает свои могучие крылья и закрывает свои зоркие очи, не слышно его грозного клекота, он тихо дремлет на жезле Зевса. В полной тиши торжественно звучат струны кифары Аполлона.</p><p>— А что такое кифары, Лютик? — застенчиво произнес один из учеников, прерывая рассказываемую учителем историю. Несколько детей недовольно покосились на него, но Юлиан был рад вопросу. Вопросы говорили о том, что дети слушают и интересуются, а значит, он делал все правильно.</p><p>— Кифара — это древний струнный инструмент. Это был округлый инструмент с семью струнами, на котором играли профессионалы. Старый родственник лиры, которую я вам показывал на прошлой неделе. Помните? — нестройный детский хор голосов довольно воскликнул «да» и Юлиан продолжил. — Кстати, именно я был первым, кто изобрел его. Знаете, как это было? — запрыгнув на стул, Лютик перекинул свой кадуцей из одной руки в другую. — Я, глашатай богов и покровитель торговцев, Гермес… — громко провозгласил он, — Создал прекраснейший инструмент, ради которого пришлось немного сжульничать и украсть быка у Аполлона.</p><p>— Но воровать плохо!</p><p>— Ты прав, Джеймс, воровать — плохо. Поэтому Аполлон повел меня на суд к Зевсу. Потому что ни одно воровство не должно оставаться безнаказанным.</p><p>— И что с вами сделал Зевс? — спросила малышка Реджина, звуча одновременно испуганно и заинтересованно. Вместе с ее вопросом прогудел звонок, и дети разочарованно загудели, начиная собирать рюкзаки.</p><p>— А это я расскажу вам на следующей неделе. А к тому моменту постарайтесь прочесть про пантеон богов и сделать небольшие заметки о тех богах, которые показались вам наиболее интересными! — провозгласил Лютик. Несколько учеников кивнули, остальные — вяло покидали класс.</p><p>Для них это был только четвертый урок и впереди их ждало еще несколько. Конкретно у этого класса, насколько он помнил, впереди была математика, и он совершенно им не завидовал. Ведущая его мисс Калантэ не терпела незнания своего предмета, и вообще никого не терпела в принципе.</p><p>Ободряюще улыбнувшись последнему выходящему из кабинета мальчишке, он выдохнул, садясь на стул. Ноги гудели. Стянув с головы кепку с крыльями, Лютик потянулся. День был интересным, но выматывающим, и все, о чем он мечтал — упасть на кровать и не вставать до следующего утра. Все его грёзы были посвящены тому тёплому пуховому одеялу, завернувшись в которое, Лютик будет продумывать, что рассказать на пятничном уроке, посвященному великому Гэтсби. Наверное, ему стоило найти в своем шкафу что-то подходящее под двадцатые года, но сначала все равно нужно было дойти домой, а для этого нужно было встать. Крутанувшись на стуле, он лениво стянул с себя свою простынь, бросив ее на пол и немного съехал с кресла, вытягивая ноги. Крылья на его кедах комично топорщились в разные стороны. Наряд Гермеса удался на славу, судя по тому, как завороженно смотрели на него дети на протяжении всего урока.</p><p>В дверь постучались. Она открылась, заставая его свисающим с кресла в не самом подобающем для учителя виде. Быстро поднявшись, Лютик ногой отодвинул подальше простынь и уставился на двух посетительниц.</p><p>— Мистер Панкрац, не помешали? — елейно произнесла одна из них, с видом, будто она только что победила войну, не проиграв ни одного боя, из-за чего Юлиан невольно почувствовал себя разгромленной стороной. Вторая робко улыбнулась.</p><p>Мистером Панцкрацем его в школе называли крайне редко. Псевдоним, придуманный еще на первом году работы в школе, быстро разлетелся, и даже друзья, казалось, давно забыли о том, что у него, вообще-то, есть имя. Неловко взмахнув рукой, он кивнул посетительницам.</p><p>— Да, то есть нет, не помешали. Вы хотели обсудить своих детей? День родительских посещений через три недели, если мне не изменяет память, но если что-то срочное или…</p><p>— Мы не с той целью. — Быстро махнув руками, из-за чего у Лютика возникла ассоциация с колибри, женщина уселась на парту. — Мы из родительского комитета, я — Филиппа Джордан — председатель, а это Лиззи Давен. Сегодня праздничный вечер в школе, слышали о нем?</p><p>О, нет. Нет. Лютик слышал. Конечно же он слышал о праздничном вечере Эст Хэмлет-хай. Такие проводились каждые полгода для того, чтобы мамочки могли покрасоваться своими умениями под видом, что это сделали их чада, пообщаться с учителями и между собой перетереть кости неугодным детям и таким же неугодным родителям. Чтобы набраться сплетен о педагогах и в будущем выстреливать ими друг в друга, кто гадостней расскажет. Конечно, Лютик слышал про праздничный вечер и старался по возможности избегать его. Обычно на таких вечерах все пытались переплюнуть друг друга и прыгнуть выше головы, сделав сальто назад, при этом не сломавшись, чтобы показать, насколько они лучше. И дети, зачастую насмотревшись на живые примеры перед глазами, позже устраивали нечто подобное в школе, возвышая статус над более важными вещами.</p><p>— Надеюсь, что слышали, — продолжила Филиппа. Потерев поверхность парты указательным пальцем, она томно вздохнула, — вы ни разу там не появлялись. А ведь это прекрасный шанс пообщаться вне родительских посещений, где на всех отведено по десять минут… Неужели вам не хочется познакомиться с родителями ваших учеников?</p><p>— Я даже не знаю, мне нужно подготовиться к завтрашней контрольной.</p><p>— Мы решили пригласить вас лично, — добавила Лиззи Давен, — дети от вас в восторге, и мы подумали, что было бы действительно неплохо, если вы придете.</p><p>— Да, он начнется в семь. Надеюсь вы почтите нас своим вниманием, Мистер Панкрац, — глядя на Лютика с усмешкой, заключила Филиппа. — И если вам не сложно, может, принесете что-нибудь незамысловатое? Пирог, например, или печенье. Никто вас не заставляет, конечно. — Легко поднимаясь с насиженного места, женщина довольно чмокнула губами, оглядывая преподавателя с головы до ног. Её взгляд остановился на его рубашке с гитарным принтом, затем на кедах и следом переметнулся на валяющуюся рядом простынь. — Ну просто очень интересно вас узнать. До свидания, мистер Панкрац. Очень надеемся на ваше присутствие, — с нажимом произнесла она, покидая кабинет. Лиззи Давен бросила в его сторону извиняющийся взгляд.</p><p>Рухнув обратно в кресло, Лютик потер лицо и тихо зарычал в ладони. Все его надежды на теплую кровать и спокойный вечер были нещадно разрушены вместе с настроением. А впереди его ожидал худший день, довершением которого станет ужаснейший вечер, потому что тон председательницы родительского комитета совершенно не был похож на то, что его не заставляли.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Да сдохни ты уже наконец! Чертово… Нечто! Сдохни! Ненавижу! Это будет быстро и легко, да, Джейми?!<p>Из-за соседских дверей доносились истошные крики, и Геральт не был уверен, как стоит действовать в этом случае. Профессионализм говорил, что нужно постучаться и узнать, с чего вдруг его сосед, который обычно раздражает лишь игрой на инструментах, периодическим запахом горелого и громким пением в ночное время, теперь начал орать как не в себя.<br/>
С другой стороны, соседская солидарность приказывала закрыть двери в свою квартиру и слиться с интерьером, отключая к чертовой матери слуховые рецепторы, как он обычно это делал.</p><p>— Как же меня все достало! Я просто не выношу это дерьмо больше! Твою мать!</p><p>Он застыл, прислушиваясь к происходящему меж двух квартир на этаже. Парень что-то уронил, начав материться еще сильнее. Предметы в его квартире, судя по всему, летали в разные стороны. Ссора с партнером и битье посуды? Звукоизоляция в многоквартирном доме была откровенно никчемной и, даже не имея такого желания, жители всех этажей знали о личной жизни каждого. Геральт чего-то ждал, сжимая в руках брелок с двумя ключами на нем.</p><p>— Ненавижу! Ненавижу! Ненавижу! Что, нельзя было просто сходить в какой-то магазин и скупиться там?! Нужно обязательно самому, да?! Где мои чертовы ключи?!</p><p>Дверь открылась нараспашку, ударяясь ручкой в стену и оставляя в ней глубокий след. Сосед, с волос которого срывались кусочки теста, прыгал на одной ноге пытаясь зашнуровать кроссовок. Весь в муке он вызывал ассоциацию с наркоманом.</p><p>Выпрямившись, парень с удивлением уставился на Геральта. Обычно они не пересекались, а точнее, вообще не пересекались. У него была хорошая память на лица, и он точно не забыл бы внешность своего соседа, так как она была… яркой.</p><p>Они с минуту смотрели друг на друга. Щеки парня покрылись бордовыми пятнами, вступавшими в резкий контраст с бледной, обмазанной мукой, кожей. С кончика его носа сорвался кусочек чего-то бежевого и упал прямиком на покрытую мукой футболку. За его спиной, в открытой нараспашку квартире царил самый настоящий хаос в виде разбросанной посуды и валяющихся повсюду продуктов. Смесь запахов, абсолютно не сочетавшихся друг с другом, забивала нос, среди них Геральт отчетливо ощутил исходящий от соседа запах вина.</p><p>— Грёбаный ты боже! — эмоционально выпалил парень, взмахивая руками в разные стороны и хлопая себя по бокам. В воздухе зависло слетевшее с него облачко муки. — Извини, кем бы ты ни был. Ты к кому-то или просто мимо, или ты… Ты кто? Боже, какой позор. — Прижав ладонь к глазам, он опустил голову.</p><p>Он был странным. Геральт продолжал смотреть на него, выжидая последующих действий соседа. Возведя глаза к потолку, он переместил ладонь на губы и обессиленно застонал.</p><p>— Ну почему нельзя было просто сказать нет, а? Я так ненавижу все это! Ты не знаешь, где можно купить пирог, и чтобы он выглядел не как покупной?</p><p>— Нет, — просто ответил мужчина, поворачиваясь к дверям своей квартиры.</p><p>Исходя из его первичной оценки, парень был немного пьян и абсолютно не в себе, и выглядел как человек, который либо расплачется, либо разорётся. Но это было вне его компетенции и, судя по тому, что за ним никто больше не появился, помощь ему была нужна только эмоциональная, что абсолютно не входило в перечень его умений.</p><p>Подхватив нужный ключ, Геральт легко вставил его в замок, собираясь покинуть коридор и не выходить до следующего дня.</p><p>— Ты умеешь готовить? — жалобно спросил парень у него за спиной. Он прислонился спиной к стене рядом со своими дверями, съезжая по ней на пол.— Потому что я — нет, а до дурацкого вечера осталось три часа. У меня просто физически не получится со всем управиться, а чтобы купить что-то подходящее, нужно ехать в пекарню и надеяться, что никто не поймет, что это покупное. На дурацких праздничных вечерах если ты не пришел со своим — это минус в карму или типа того.</p><p>— Не вижу проблемы, — не поворачиваясь ответил Геральт. Замок щелкнул, оповещая, что квартира открыта.</p><p>— Это и без того будет ужасно. Весь вечер мне будут перетирать кости. Дурацкая… Как её там?</p><p>— Не представляю.</p><p>— Вот-вот.</p><p>Горестно выдохнув, парень начал выковыривать из волос подсохшее тесто. Он был похож на подбитого под хвост щенка, который попал под дождь и теперь сидел на полу, подвывая о горестях своей жизни. Обычно так делали, чтобы надавить на жалость, но в голосе парня было столько отчаянной горести, что оставить его так просто не представлялось возможным.</p><p>— Геральт, — закатив глаза, произнес мужчина, поворачиваясь к соседу и шире открывая двери. — Я помогу, но на этом все.</p><p>Парень недоуменно хлопал голубыми глазами. Информация казалось не достигла до его ушей и продолжала висеть в воздухе, ожидая, пока её подхватят и донесут до него на блюдце с решением всех его проблем.</p><p>— Поможешь?</p><p>— Ты хочешь что-то приготовить, я посмотрю, что можно с этим сделать.</p><p>— Правда? Ты не очень-то похож на того, кто силен в готовке. Скорее на того, кто набивает морды плохишам, открывает бутылку пива глазом и катает на черном байке.</p><p>Хмыкнув, Геральт зашел в свою квартиру. Его делом было предложить, и, видимо, парень от помощи отказывался.</p><p>— Прости, я нервничаю. У меня все из рук валится, черт, я вообще не умею готовить, ничего! Даже подогревать толком не могу. Ненавижу готовить. И ходить на дурные никому ненужные мероприятия похожие на ярмарку тщеславия в змеином клубке тоже не люблю. Понимаю, если бы это были какие-то милые посиделки, знаешь, в кругу нормальных людей, где я мог бы взять укулеле или гитару и играть в свое удовольствие, такое я люблю.</p><p>— Интересно.</p><p>— Ты не из болтливых, да? Я всегда много болтаю, когда нервничаю, но обычно я не такой, честное слово. Я умею молчать и действительно хорош в этом деле. — Поднявшись с пола, парень попытался стряхнуть с джинс белые пятна, но вместо это сделал всё еще хуже. Геральт подозревал, что так было во всем, и что парень явно приукрасил на счет умения молчать.</p><p>Качнув головой, он пошел внутрь квартиры, предоставляя странному парню выбор, идти за ним или на все две стороны, включающие двери соседской квартиры и лестничный пролет.</p><p>— Меня зовут Юлиан, но все вокруг называют Лютиком, — чуть повысив голос сообщил сосед, и, судя по приближающимся шагам, а также, скрипу закрывающихся дверей, Геральт обо всем этом еще пожалеет.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Как? — Лютик тупо пялился на то, как Геральт спокойно взбивает миксером тесто, и не мог понять, в чем суть его магии. Почему у его соседа получалось, а у него — Лютика — при том, что он использовал те же продукты в тех же количествах, как велел ему Джейми Оливер — нет? — В чем твой секрет?<p>— Я не ору на еду, — с непроницаемым выражением лица ответил Геральт, и Юлиан, не удержавшись, прыснул в кулак. Миксер шумел и бил насадками по железной миске, перемешивая все то, что Геральт положил в нее, не разлетаясь при этом по всей кухне.<br/>
Кухне, колоссально отличавшейся от Лютиковой.</p><p>Во-первых, в ней царил порядок. В то время, когда у Юлиана кухня больше смахивала на побоище, где все валяется в разных местах и никогда ничего нельзя найти. Йогурт мог валяться в шкафчике с вилками, хлопья — в шкафчике, о предназначении которого он мог лишь догадываться, потому что такое большое количество глубоких квадратных отделений было совершенно неудобным и туда ничего не помещалось.</p><p>Просторная белая кухня с прикрытыми жалюзи окнами и черными ящиками выглядела прибежищем чистоты и порядка. Все лежало на своих местах, и это абсолютно точно не вязалась с образом седовласого шкафа-байкера. Входя, он надеялся увидеть логово холостяка, такое же, как его собственное, а не стерильное помещение с аккуратно сложенными в деревянную подставку ножами. Кстати зачем вообще иметь девять ножей вместо двух, Юлиан тоже не представлял.</p><p>Во-вторых, у Геральта была куча приборов, которые Лютику были просто напросто не нужны. Миски, кастрюли, сковородки, миксер, что-то еще. Из всего изобилия предметов, которое Лютик увидел у нового знакомого, отлично знаком ему был только штопор. Без всего остального он замечательно обходился, потому что его посуда заключалась в тарелках, вилках, ложках и одной злосчастной сковороде, на которой он поджаривал то, что нельзя было греть в микроволновке.</p><p>— Наверное все дело в том, что у меня нет миксера.</p><p>— Возможно.</p><p>— И я не ору на еду, ясно? Просто у меня немного сдали нервы, потому что я не понимаю схемы, по которой люди просто берут и готовят вкусную еду, не сжигая при этом всю планету.— Изобразив руками что-то отдаленно похожее на взрыв, Лютик сопроводил его звуком «пшш», пытаясь донести до Геральта метафору.</p><p>— Как ты вообще прожил свои года?</p><p>— Отвечая на скрытый вопрос, мне двадцать шесть. И если ты не в курсе, готовая еда не зря называется готовой.</p><p>— Ясно.</p><p>— А у тебя встроено произнесение более пяти слов или по программе это максимум?</p><p>— Ты, кажется, говорил, что умеешь молчать.</p><p>— О! Это было шесть! Ты делаешь успехи.</p><p>— Мгм.</p><p>Не зная куда себя деть, Лютик начал выхаживать по периметру. Потрогав подставку для ножей, он достал самый большой из них, больше похожий на тесак. Черного цвета нож блеснул в свете лампочек. Он казался острым, но Юлиан все равно прикоснулся к заостренному концу ножа пальцем.</p><p>— Он… Круто заточен.</p><p>— Положи на место.</p><p>— Я вот не понимаю, ты не похож на человека, который будет готовить, тогда как ты все-таки, это делаешь? И откуда у тебя столько всего кухонного. Ну, ты сам понял.</p><p>Пошарившись в ящике, Геральт извлек из него небольшую круглую форму.</p><p>— У тебя фрукты дома есть?</p><p>— Есть банан, но он немного не в форме. Точнее совсем не в форме. Мне кажется, он умер несколько дней назад. — Положив нож на место, Юлиан перешел к окну, заглядывая между щелок жалюзи. Дни становились все длиннее и это не могло не радовать, после зимней темноты, но становилось сложнее определить время.</p><p>Потрепанный смартфон показывал пять.</p><p>Нахмурившись (Лютику показалось, что Геральт нахмурился, хотя на самом деле его лицо не выражало ровным счетом ничего и это была еще одна загадка для чрезмерно эмоционального Панкраца), его спаситель осмотрелся по сторонам.</p><p>— У меня есть яблоки, сойдет.</p><p>— Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос.</p><p>— Я не слушал.</p><p>— Очень мило. Ты часто готовишь?</p><p>— Каждый день.</p><p>— А выпекаешь? Знаешь, ты ведь правда не похож на домохозяюшку, которая каждый день будет печь пироги и творить всякие чудеса кулинарии.</p><p>— Нет большой науки в следовании инструкциям из книги. — Пожав плечами, Геральт дал Лютику яблоко и кивнул на подставку с ножами. — Возьми самый маленький, почисти и порежь на тонкие дольки. Я надеюсь, им ты себя убить не сможешь.</p><p>— Ха-ха-ха, — скорчив кислую мину, Лютик забрал фрукт из чужих рук и, вытащив нож, принялся очищать его от зеленой кожуры. — Нет проблем с готовкой, но есть проблемы с юмором, я понял. И все-таки, как ты умудряешься делать все так чисто? Ну, не считая посуды, у тебя ни одна капля не упала. Даже когда я просто разогреваю еду, моя квартира становится похожей на обитель мусорного царства. Не то чтобы она обычно на нее не похожа, но вот когда я захожу на кухню — особенно. — Махнув руками, Юлиан выронил нож, и несколько кусков яблочной мякоти распластались по полу. — Вот. — подытожил он, поднимая все, что разбросал.</p><p>— Хаос боится порядка.</p><p>— Да ты еще и философ. Вау. А можно еще вопрос?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Отлично, чем ты красишь волосы?</p><p>Этот вопрос мучил его с первого взгляда на Геральта. Потому что его длинные, ни на что не похожие волосы серого цвета вызвали бы зависть у всех школьниц, которые безуспешно пытались добиться эффекта модной седины. А вот у его соседа они были роскошными. Лютик и сам завидовал немного.</p><p>— Ничем.</p><p>— Ну не может быть у тебя такой окрас без краски. Я никому не скажу, обещаю. Уж что-что, а секреты я храню лучше всех. Более того, это никак не повлияет на твою мужественность, поверь мне, ничто не позволит мне усомниться в твоей брутальности. Такой шкаф, — оценив брошенный на него взгляд как угрозу, Юлиан заткнулся, потупившись на свои руки.</p><p>— Пирогу нужен час, чтобы приготовиться.</p><p>Лютик отлично понимал намеки, правда.</p><p>— Понял, принял, я пойду пока уберу в своей квартире. Там бардак каких поискать, а у меня могут завестись тараканы, если не убрать вовремя, и у тебя тоже. Через час, да? Слушай, скажи мне сразу, что я тебе должен за помощь? Потому что ты же меня спас, получается. А Ланнистеры всегда платят свои долги.</p><p>— Ничего, зайдешь через час.</p><p>— А все же? Может, хотя бы чашку кофе или там, не знаю, пирог? Пирог за пирог.</p><p>— Лютик, — с нажимом произнес Геральт, глядя на незатыкающегося парня, впервые за время всего разговора называя его по имени и обращаясь к нему лично.</p><p>— Уже ушел. Дорогу знаю. Увидимся через час.</p><p>Покидая чужую квартиру, Юлиан думал обо всем и ни о чем одновременно, но его главной мыслью было слово «вау».</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В шесть пятнадцать он снова стоял под чужими дверями, пытаясь вспомнить, когда у него появился новый сосед и как он пропустил этот момент. Все те года, которые Лютик снимал тут квартиру, он всегда был один на этаже и нисколько не смущался использовать это преимущество. Так сколько времени Геральт слушал его песнопения по ночам, импровизированные концерты в стиле Адель и громкие разговоры с самим собой?<p>Поправив синий пиджак, обшитый звездами, надетый специально по случаю вечернего мероприятия, он поправил прическу и поднес руку, чтобы постучать.</p><p> Открывшаяся дверь едва не оставила его без носа.</p><p>Геральт с влажными, завязанными в небольшой хвостик волосами смерил его хмурым взглядом и, ничего не сказав, скрылся в квартире. Запах, источаемый свежеприготовленным яблочным пирогом, вызвал у Юлиана обильное слюноотделение и громкий вой взбунтовавшегося желудка, потому что за весь день своих злоключений он успел отхватить лишь ореховый батончик и стакан воды.</p><p>— Пахнет вкусно! Ты кудесник, знаешь, да?</p><p>Вернувшись с блюдом, накрытым прозрачным куполом, Геральт молча сунул его в руки Лютика и, кивнув, закрыл за собой двери. Благодарность Юлиан высказывал серому металлу.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Спортивный зал школы спокойно вмещал себя чуть больше четырехста человек и был назван гордостью школы не просто так. Полностью новый, построенный за счёт благотворительного взноса одной богатой семьи, фамилию которой Лютик даже не знал, он выглядел восхитительно при полном освещении. Белая разметка для баскетбола, казалось, светилась в свете направленных на нее ламп и выглядело это все просто восхитительно, особенно для впервые увидевшего этот зал Юлиана.<p>Стараясь как можно более незаметно проскочить мимо Филиппы и остальных, он поставил пирог на один из столов и осмотрелся. Несколько знакомых ему детишек бегали вокруг столов, не обращая внимания на возгласы родителей. Другие, сбившись в кучки, пялились в телефоны и общались между собой. В основном внизу, там, где стояли столы с едой, толпились только родители и некоторые преподаватели. Отойдя как можно дальше от основного столпотворения, Лютик надеялся пережить вечер в тишине и покое, молясь, чтобы его никто не заметил. Он чувствовал себя неудачником на школьном балу, который сливается с интерьером и ждет, когда все закончится, потому что все равно ни одна пригожая девчонка не согласится с ним танцевать. Только в этот раз все было иначе, потому что казалось, каждый человек в помещении норовит узнать его поближе и Филиппа была первой в числе желающих.</p><p>Уткнувшись в телефон, он листал ленту твиттера. Некоторые ученики, которых он читал только потому, что они подписались первыми, жаловались на скуку и изъявляли желание как можно скорее покинуть мерояприятие и отправиться по домам. Инстаграм пестрил похожими постами и сторис. Кто-то делал фотографии учителей, пририсовывая им рожки и глупые надписи, другие активно кривлялись. Лютик был солидарен со всеми.</p><p>Музыка, игравшая в зале, навевала скуку и желание утопиться в первом близлежащем прудике, потому что это все походило на глупый фарс. Родители детей выглядели так, словно собрались на красную дорожку, а не пообщаться друг с другом. Дети изнывали от скуки. Преподаватели делились на тех, кто, как и Юлиан норовил сбежать как можно скорее, тех, кто подъедал десерты со столов, и тех, кто пытался блистать.</p><p>— Прекрасные попытки скосить под статую, Лютик.</p><p>Бесшумно подошедшая Йеннифер напугала его до чертиков и чуть не лишила рассудка. Довольная собой, она смотрела на Юлиана, скрестив руки на груди. Черный классический костюм идеально подчеркивал чернь завязанных в хвост волос и бледность кожи. Губы ярко-красного цвета растянулись в плотоядной усмешке, и не знай Лютик её достаточно хорошо, мог бы подумать, что она пришла сожрать его плоть и высосать бренную душу.</p><p>— У тебя фетиш на напуганных, Йен?</p><p>— Тебе лучше не знать, на что у меня фетиши, Лютик, потому что иначе мне придется тебя убить, чтобы ты не растрепал об этом остальным. Ты мог одеться еще более непримечательно? От твоих пиджачных звезд скоро все ослепнут.</p><p>— Надел самое подходящее и между тем самое неприметное, что было у меня в гардеробе. — Поправив пиджак, Лютик провел по нему руками, словно пытаясь сбросить с него звездочки. — Но теперь я явно стал примечательным, рядом с тобой иначе не бывает.</p><p>— Ну не скажи, ко мне пока еще никто не пристал с расспросом, почему у его чада два по химии, если это самое чадо является гением естественных наук и по совместительству новым Адольфом Байером.</p><p>— Просто к тебе подходить страшно, — пробормотал Лютик, глядя на свои белые кроссовки и черные лодочки Йен.</p><p>— Что ты сказал?</p><p>— Ты самая устрашающая женщина из всех, кого я знаю, ну, кроме мисс Калантэ, конечно.</p><p>— Рада, что ты об этом помнишь. — Улыбка Венгерберг стала еще шире. — Так и что же привело тебя сюда, ты вроде зарекался приходить.</p><p>— Видишь ее? — кивнув в сторону Филиппы, разговаривающей с преподавателем права. — Пришла ко мне в кабинет после уроков и заявила, что я обязан присутствовать.</p><p>— И ты не смог отказать?</p><p>— И я не смог даже слова вставить.</p><p>— Ты жалок, Юлиан.</p><p>— Спасибо, Йен, твоя дружеская поддержка неоценима.</p><p>— Ты забываешь, что мы не друзья. — сморщив нос, словно само слово «дружба» вызывало у нее аллергическую реакцию, Йеннифер спрятала руки в карманы брюк, пристально разглядывая столы. — Хоть бы алкоголь сюда принесли. Детский сад какой-то, а не среднеобразовательная школа.</p><p>— Школа, Йен, это школа.</p><p>— Если ты свято уверен, что школьники не пьют, пришла пора огорчить тебя и растоптать твои розовые очки, они тебе мешают.</p><p>— А ты сама тут что делаешь?</p><p>— Выгуливаю новые каблуки, других случаев их надеть пока не наблюдалось. — уткнувшись в телефон, Йен быстро порхала пальцами над сенсорным экраном, показывая, что их диалог на этом закончен.</p><p>— Очень практично с твоей стороны, — пробормотал Лютик до того, как телефон в его руке завибрировал, уведомляя о новом сообщении.</p><p><i>Твоя истязательница направляется в нашу сторону, так что валил бы ты отсюда</i> — гласило сообщение от Йен.</p><p>Филиппа.</p><p>Отправив Йен около десяти сердечек, Лютик направился в противоположную сторону туда, где вроде как находился туалет. Он пробирался сквозь толпу, воображая себя шпионом, которого вот-вот застукает злейший враг, и аккуратно направлялся к своей цели, стараясь ни на кого не напороться и не вступать в диалог.</p><p>Но если бы все шло так, как планировал Лютик, он сейчас был бы звездой мирового масштаба с несколькими платиновыми альбомами, а не обычным учителем литературы.</p><p>Дорогу ему преградила белокурая девчонка, кажется, одиннадцатиклассница, мило улыбаясь и показывая ямочки на щеках.</p><p>— Мистер Панкрац? Или… Вас кажется все зовут Лютиком, или я ошибаюсь? — произнесла она, заправляя за ухо прядку волос и смущенно косясь ему куда-то в шею.</p><p>— Да, так проще. А вы…?</p><p>Он видел ее впервые, но она казалась ему смутно знакомой. Он точно не вел у нее литературу ни в младших классах, ни сейчас, но у него все равно было впечатление, что где-то он ее уже видел.</p><p>— Мистер Панкрац, ну куда же вы от прячетесь. — Громкий голос Филиппы казалось сумел заглушить всех в зале. По крайней мере те, кто стоял ближе всего, с интересом обернулись на них. — Рада вас видеть. Право не ожидала, что вы почтите нас своим присутствием, но вот вы здесь.</p><p>— О, ну что вы, как я мог не прийти после вашего приглашения. — Натянуто улыбнувшись, Лютик кивнул подошедшей председательнице и бросил извиняющийся взгляд девочке. — Но я ненадолго, к сожалению, мне и правда стоит подготовиться к контрольной.</p><p>— Я, наверное, позже подойду, — тихо прошептала школьница, отходя от них, и Юлиан почувствовал сожаление. Она была его возможностью отделаться от вездесущей Филиппы как можно скорее.</p><p>— Вы нам что-то принесли? Помнится, я говорила о выпечке.</p><p>— Естественно, — внутри себя Юлиан готов был бежать и прятаться, настолько ему не хотелось стоять и пытаться не ежиться под взглядом председательницы родительского комитета. — Пирог, если его еще не съели, конечно.</p><p>— Будет жаль, если мне не удастся попробовать по крайней мере кусочек.</p><p>— И правда, будет жаль, — чуть тише вторил ее словам Лютик.</p><p>Проведя ее к столу, где он оставил приготовленный Геральтом пирог, он взял стоящую рядом пластиковую тарелку, галантно отрезая даме кусочек и учтиво преподнося его ей, как какой-нибудь королеве.</p><p>— Интересно. Вы и правда хорош во всем, а, мистер Панкрац? Талантливый человек…</p><p>— Можно просто Юлиан, или Лютик, как вам удобнее.</p><p>— Прекрасно, просто восхитительно. — Облизнув бордовые от помады губы, она начала по кусочку отламывать пирог. — Знаете, Юлиан, вы до жути интересная личность. Учитель литературы, учитель музыки, как вам все удается?</p><p>— Люблю учить и люблю музыку.</p><p>— И детей любите, я полагаю. Очень вкусно, Юлиан, обязательно дайте мне рецепт, хорошо?</p><p>— Если бы я не любил детей — не пошел бы в педагогику.</p><p>— И правда.</p><p>— Лютик! — Йен, словно в замедленной съемке двигалась к ним с убийственным выражением лица. — Ты необходим мне. Немедленно. — Не удостоив Филиппу даже взглядом, Йен схватила его за запястье, и потянула за собой. Её тон не терпел пререканий, и не то чтобы Лютик сильно хотел оспаривать её внезапные действия.</p><p>Бросив взгляд на застывшую председательницу, он поспешил за Йеннифер, которая быстро тянула его за собой в сторону выхода, не говоря при этом не слова. Лишь когда двери спортзала остались далеко позади, девушка выпустила его запястье из своих пальцев.</p><p>— С тебя тысяча долларов за экстренное спасение и еще тысяча сверху за то, что тебе больше не нужно туда возвращаться.</p><p>— Это звучит как грабеж, но я готов тебя расцеловать и отдать все деньги мира. — Лютик действительно хотел обнять ее как можно крепче. Филиппа вселяла в него иррациональное желание спрятаться в домик и никогда больше не показываться, а странные диалоги наталкивали на тревожные мысли. Поэтому спасение со стороны Йен было для него чем-то сродни чуда господнего.</p><p>— Только тронь меня, Лютик, — с презрением прошипела Йен. Манерно взмахнув рукой словно отгоняя от себя надоедливую мошку, она одернула полы его пиджака вниз и, закатив глаза, смахнула невидимую пыль с его плеч. — Ты такой неудачник. Только неудачник не может сам справиться с женщиной.</p><p>— Какое счастье, что у меня есть одна знакомая королева воинов.</p><p>— В следующий раз приведи ее с собой, чтобы мне не пришлось вытаскивать твою худую задницу.</p><p>— Брось, Йен, ты прекрасно поняла отсылку.</p><p>— Я бросаю тебя и иду домой. Аривидерчи.</p><p>— До завтра, Йен.</p><p>— Надеюсь, нет.</p><p>— Однажды тебе придется признать, что ты меня любишь, Йеннифер Венгенберг.</p><p>Вытянутый средний палец и удаляющаяся по коридору фигура Йен послужили ему ответом. Недолго думая, Лютик поплелся следом, восстанавливая в себе грезы о душе, теплом одеяле и восьмичасовом сне, который должен был избавить его от всех событий нынешнего дня и от липкого чувства приближающейся катастрофы в частности.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>